Break Me
by therandlehandle
Summary: Soda has the power to either break or fix Steve.
1. Chapter One

Steve walked home, unable to contain his excitement. He bought roses and was going to give them to Soda. He had managed to get the rest of the day off and planned to spend it with Soda. He went into the house and looked around for Soda. "Huh. Maybe he's in his room." He walked down the hall and opened the bedroom door, grinning. His smile slowly faded at the sight in front of him.

A blonde woman was in bed with Soda and she was half naked. She crawled on top of Soda and kissed him, giggling softly.

Soda wrapped his arms around her waist. "God, Sandy… You're astonishing."

So that's who it was. Sodapop's ex girlfriend, Sandy.

Steve felt tears falling from his eyes. "Do I really mean nothing to you?"

Soda gasped and pushed Sandy off of him. "Steve, I can explain this, I swear!"

"No, no. Y-you're in love with her… it's okay… I get it…" Steve dropped the roses.

"Steve, don't go, please!" Soda begged, pulling his shirt on.

"I thought you loved me. We've been together for six months and this is what happens?! Don't you love me?!" Steve hissed.

Soda sighed deeply and knew it was time to tell Steve the truth. "Steve… When I told you I love you… I didn't mean it. I meant to say that I love your smile."

"So you lead me on all this time?! How is that better than just telling me the truth to begin with?!"

"Baby, I didn't want to hurt you. You were so happy and I couldn't bring myself to break your heart."

"Don't call me that! I'm not your baby! All this time I thought I had someone who actually loves me, but now I know it's all a lie! Guess what, Soda. You broke my heart. Congratulations." Steve spat, turning around to leave.

"Please don't go, let's talk about this." Soda pleaded and stood up, grabbing Steve's wrist.

Steve swatted Soda's hand away. "Don't touch me! I hope you're happy with your new whore. Maybe she'll be good enough for you and be honest with ya." Steve ran out of the house and went home, breaking down once he closed the door.

Steve's dad looked over at Steve and set his beer bottle down. "Steve, are you alright?"

Steve glared at him. "I'm not in the mood to be yelled at." He stormed off to his room and slammed the door. He threw himself on his bed and screamed into the pillow.

Mr Randle got up from the couch and walked to Steve's room, opening the door and going inside. He sat on the edge of the bed. "Steve."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Steve sobbed loudly.

"No. I haven't ever been there for you, and now is my chance to be your father. I'm sorry for treating you like shit. You don't deserve it." Mr Randle apologized profusely.

Steve didn't respond. He just cried louder.

"Please, give me another chance. I want to be a good father to you."

Steve thought for a moment. "Fine. You better not fuck this up."

"I won't." Mr Randle put his hand on Steve's back. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Steve wailed mournfully and trembled. "Soda doesn't love me! He's been leading me on all this time!"

Mr Randle clenched his jaw. "He did what?"

"He's been cheating on me, too! I found him in bed with that Sandy bitch!"

"I'll kill him for doing that to you. You don't deserve any of that." He growled.

Steve sat up and looked at his father, his bottom lip quivering. He hugged him tightly, not even thinking.

Mr Randle hugged Steve back and held him protectively. "It'll be okay. I won't let anyone hurt you again."

Steve sobbed uncontrollably, clinging to his dad. "I can't even hate him for this! I want to be with him so bad because he makes me feel good about myself! But I can't be with someone who doesn't feel the same way about me! It hurts so much, dad!"

Mr Randle rubbed Steve's back gently. "I know it hurts. God, I wish your mother was here. She would know what to do." He sighed. "I don't know how to make you feel better. Is there anything that you want me to do?"

"The only thing you can do is be here for me." Steve whispered brokenly, still crying.

Mr Randle nodded. "Look, don't cry over him. He doesn't deserve your tears. It's better that you found out now rather than later on. It saved you a lot more suffering. Please don't cry, Steve. It's not worth it."

Steve sniffed and whimpered quietly, calming down.

Mr Randle held Steve for a long time. He laid him down when he heard Steve's light breathing, signaling that he was asleep. The only things he felt in that moment were anger and sympathy. He was furious at the boy who broke his son's heart, and he felt awful for Steve. Nobody should have to go through that. He covered Steve up and turned off the light, leaving and quietly closing the door.

Because Soda was missing, so was a piece of Steve. He had stopped leaving the house and didn't answer the phone calls from his friends. He was barely eating and spent a lot of time in his room.

Mr Randle hated how much Steve was hurting. He hated that he was in so much pain all because of a boy. He missed Steve's smartass personality and remarks. "Do you want me to make you a sandwich or something?"

Steve shook his head. "No thanks, dad. I'm okay… I'm gonna go lay down for a while. I don't feel very good."

Mr Randle pressed his wrist against Steve's forehead. "You don't feel warm. What's wrong?"

Steve shrugged and looked down. "I just don't feel well. I'm starting to hurt again."

Mr Randle sighed. "Let me know if you need anything."

Steve nodded and moped back to his room, closing his door and getting into bed.

A few minutes passed and the doorbell rang.

Mr Randle opened the door and glared at the man who was standing there. "What do you want, Curtis?"

Sodapop gulped. "I need to see Steve, sir. Is he here?"

Mr Randle crossed his arms. "He told me what you did. Do you realize that you broke his heart? You REALLY broke it. He came home crying! He's not himself anymore! He's in his room almost all the time. YOU HURT MY SON!"

Soda's eyes widened. "Sir, I—"

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME, BOY! I might not have been the best father to him, but he gave me another chance. I'm here for him now, and because you broke my boy's heart, I'm pissed. I told him I won't let anyone hurt him ever again." Mr Randle shoved Soda.

Soda caught himself and stood up straight. "Sir, I know I hurt him. I'm here to apologize to him! All this time he's been gone, I've felt so empty. I've realized now that I do love him. I can't let him go!"

Mr Randle narrowed his eyes. "Steve is a mess because of you. You get in there right now, and you better fix this. If you hurt him again, I'll break every single bone in your body."

Soda nodded quickly. "Yes, sir."

Mr Randle stepped aside and pointed at Steve's room. "You be extra careful with him now. He's fragile and he said that he doesn't feel very good. He gets that way before he starts hurting again, so you better in hell watch yourself."

Soda nodded again and walked to Steve's bedroom, opening the door and stepping inside. He sat on Steve's bed and rubbed his arm. "Hey, Steve…"

Steve woke up and rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a whore to be banging?"

Sodapop sighed. "I… I came to apologize."

Steve turned away. "Sorry ain't gonna cut it, Sodapop. I've cried myself to sleep every single night. Save me the pain and just get out."

Soda put his hand on Steve's shoulder. "Steve—"

"Don't touch me." Steve moved away.

"Please, give me another chance."

"Why should I?!"

"I can't lose you again! Steve, please. Please hear me out."

Steve was silent for a moment. "Fine."

"Thank you. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Steve rolled his eyes and laughed sarcastically.

Soda ignored that. "You have every right to be upset. I understand entirely if you would never want to take me back... But I am in love with you."

Steve sat up and turned to face Soda.

"I was scared to admit that I had started loving you because it would mean admitting that I would never stop."

Tears fell from Steve's eyes.

"Please don't cry. I'm so sorry for hurting you. Tell me what I have to do to make this better. Let me make it up to you." Soda begged, taking Steve's hand.

Steve didn't pull away. "You're gonna spend the rest of your life making it up to me."

"If that's what it takes, so be it. I want to be with you again. I miss you so much and I need you. I love you. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Soda asked softly, squeezing Steve's hand.

Steve nodded slowly, squeezing his eyes shut after a few tears landed on his sheets.

"C'mere, honey. Give me a hug." Soda opened his arms.

Steve crawled into Soda's arms and buried his face in his chest, crying loudly.

Soda stroked Steve's hair gently. "Shhhh, don't cry. Don't cry. Shhhh."

Steve was sobbing incoherently, clutching Soda's shirt.

Soda ran his fingers through Steve's hair and hummed softly. "Don't worry, baby. I've got you."

Steve calmed down and slowly pulled away, looking up at Soda.

Soda wiped Steve's tears away with his thumb and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"You missed." Steve said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"My lips are right here." Steve grinned at Soda.

Soda giggled and kissed Steve passionately.

Steve kissed back and wrapped his arms around Soda's neck. "I don't feel good, Soda." He mumbled.

Sodapop smiled sadly and gently pushed Steve so he was laying down.

"I need a hug. A six hour one." Steve sighed softly.

Soda laid down behind Steve and wrapped his arms around him. "We can lay here until you feel better."

"Mmm, you're the best." Steve whispered, closing his eyes.

"The same to you, babycakes."

Steve laughed softly, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. "Oh God, don't ever call me that again."

Sodapop snickered and kissed the back of Steve's head. "Whatever you say, sugar."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Why do you have so many pillows?" Soda raised an eyebrow.

"I need them all for my pain."

"I see. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's just one of those things, y'know?"

Soda kissed Steve's head a whole bunch of times.

Steve fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Mr Randle came in to check on how things were going. He looked at Soda, who was holding a sleeping Steve. "Did it work out or do I need to shoot you?"

Soda smiled. "It's all good now, Mr Randle."

Mr Randle nodded. "Take good care of him, okay? Don't break his heart again."

"I swear I won't ever hurt him again."

"That's what I like to hear. I hope he starts acting like himself again."

"I'll make sure he gets better, sir. It's my first responsibility."

Mr Randle smiled slightly. "You're a good kid, Curtis. I trust you with him." He walked out, closing the door behind him.

Soda pulled Steve closer and held him close, stroking his hair.

Steve sighed softly and relaxed.

Sodapop closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Steve woke up in the morning with an ache spreading throughout his body. He groaned softly and winced, slowly wiggling out of Soda's grip. He shoved a pillow against Soda's chest to replace him.

Soda hugged the pillow immediately.

Steve rolled his eyes and he would have chuckled if it wasn't for the pain intensifying and turning into a pulsating throb. He forced himself to get up and limped into the bathroom, cracking the door slightly. He got ready for his shower and stepped in, nearly crying at the excruciating pain of lifting his feet. He leaned against the wall and breathed deeply, composing himself.

Soda opened his eyes and waited for Steve to come back to bed.

A few minutes later, Steve moved and picked up his shampoo bottle. It was too agonizing to hold the bottle, so it slipped from his fingers, making a loud thud as it hit the ground.

Soda sat up quickly and got out of bed.

Steve screamed in exasperation and tried to bend down to pick up the bottle. He screamed again, this time in pain. He stood up straight.

Soda headed to the bathroom and opened the door a little, poking his head in. "Everything alright?"

Steve turned around. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. What's going on?" Soda brushed the apology aside.

Steve sighed heavily. "I'm in pain and I can't hold the bottle."

"Do you want some help?"

"I don't wanna bother you…"

Soda went into the bathroom and closed the door. "You're not bothering me. Here, let me— what the… Steve, that's scalding hot! How do you handle that?" He complained.

"I dunno. I just do."

Soda bent over and picked up the bottle. He started to wash Steve's hair.

Steve moaned miserably. "Soda, you're being a little rough…"

"Sorry, babe." Soda went a little gentler on Steve. He rinsed Steve's hair carefully.

Steve looked away awkwardly when Soda got closer to his dick while he washed his body.

Soda's hand lightly brushed against Steve's crotch, causing Steve to squeak. "Oops, sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

Steve blushed madly.

Soda gently wrapped Steve in a towel and dried him off before dressing him. "How are you feeling now?"

Steve stumbled over his words, frowning.

Soda cut him off. "It's okay, don't push yourself. Let's get you back in bed." He lightly held Steve arm and guided him to the bed.

They had to stop a few times because Steve's back would spasm and he couldn't move.

"Just breathe, Stevie. It'll pass." Soda crooned sweetly, making sure Steve didn't fall.

Steve closed his eyes and breathed slowly.

Soda waited patiently.

Steve opened his eyes again and exhaled deeply. "Okay. I'm okay now."

Sodapop helped Steve into the bed.

"I'm sorry." Steve groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Hey, don't be sorry. I know you're trying and I'm here for you. Just take it easy today, alright? I'll handle things for ya… I don't mind taking care of you at all. Is there anything I can do to help you?" Soda asked softly, being careful not to hurt Steve.

"N-no… I'm okay for now."

"Alright." Soda nodded.

Steve moved the pillows around until he was comfortably resting on them. However, the action took a lot out of him. He furrowed his eyebrows and whimpered.

Soda hesitated. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"N-no…" Steve exhaled sharply. "Uh… So-Soda?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you please turn the heat up?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Sodapop walked to the corner of the room and turned the heat up. "How's that?"

"Good." Steve sighed deeply. "Thank you."

"Anything else you need?"

"Can you turn the light off? It's hurting my head."

Soda quickly turned the light off. "Better?"

"Mhmm th—" Steve's leg spasmed and he yelped.

"Are you alright Stevie?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just dying because my body is torturing me."

Soda clicked his tongue and sighed, walking back over to Steve and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You can come closer, y'know. It shouldn't hurt too bad as long as you're gentle with me." Steve murmured, slurring his words slightly. "And I'm c…?"

"You're what?" Soda asked.

"I'm c… not warm."

"Oh, you're cold?"

"Yes! That's the word I was looking for! Damn it, I hate my brain fog." Steve grumbled.

"Are you okay with me touching you?" Soda moved closer to Steve.

"I should be f-fine."

Soda carefully draped an arm around Steve, being as gentle as he could.

Steve moaned softly at the warmth of Soda's body.

"Am I hurting you?"

"Mmm…no. That actually feels really nice. You're so warm and safe…" He moaned again, slightly leaning into the touch.

Sodapop smiled. "I'm glad it's making you feel a little better."

Steve yawned and opened his eyes briefly before closing them again. "I'm gonna go back to sleep for now."

"Okay, baby. I'll be here when you wake up."

A thankful whimper slipped from Steve's lips and he slowly fell asleep.

Soda noticed the flush on Steve's cheeks and the rash on his neck. He sighed and laid still so he wouldn't disturb Steve.

Steve was constantly twitching in his sleep and even kicked Soda's leg.

Soda just suffered through it, knowing that it wasn't Steve's fault.

Steve's whole body convulsed, scaring the shit out of Soda. He opened his pain-filled eyes for a moment and closed them again, going back to sleep. He groaned weakly and woke up yet again after twitching really hard. "Did I… Did I kick you?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, you did." Sodapop sighed heavily.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to. It's not your fault, baby.

Steve twitched again and whimpered loudly.

"Oh, my poor baby…" Soda whispered softly.

Steve looked up at Soda and burst into tears.

Soda gasped softly and tried to calm him down.

Steve was like that for a few days and Soda never left his side. He woke up one morning and moved closer to Soda, laying his head on his chest.

Soda woke up and ran his fingers through Steve's hair, putting him to sleep. He smirked and fell right back asleep.

They were taking advantage of Steve not spasming.

Steve wasn't in pain anymore, but he was freezing still. He pressed himself against Soda's side and tried to steal his body heat. He failed. He laid there shivering for a while.

Soda finally woke up and felt Steve shiver against his side. He pulled him on top of him and kept him warm.

Steve settled down and slowly stopped shaking, snuggling up to Soda and sighing deeply.


	2. Chapter Two

"SHUT UP!" Mr Randle backhanded Steve in the face, knocking him down.

Steve held his cheek and glared at his father. "I'm done trying to help you. I obviously don't matter to you." He got up and ran out, sprinting to Soda's. He slammed the door, unable to contain his anger that he'd bottled up for months anymore.

"Whoa, Steve you look mad." Pony commented.

" I'M NOT MAD, I'M FURIOUS!!" Steve screamed.

Soda entered the room.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Pony screamed back.

"MY PROBLEM IS I'M FUCKING ANGRY!"

"Steve, I know you're mad, but try to breathe, alright? Sit down, let me help you…"

"Just LET me get angry! I always need to keep everything inside, but I can't do that anymore!" Steve snapped.

Soda's eyes widened. "Alright, alright. Let it out."

Steve burst into tears, sobbing angrily and shaking uncontrollably.

"What happened, Steve?" Sodapop asked calmly.

"HE HIT ME ! MY DAD HIT ME!" Steve's anger quickly faded into sadness. He sank to his knees and wailed agonizingly. "HE GOT DRUNK AGAIN AND I TRIED TO HELP HIM! BUT THEN HE FUCKING HIT ME!"

Soda knelt down next to Steve and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

Steve buried his face in Soda's neck and sobbed loudly, screaming.

Soda stroked Steve's hair and let him get out all of his emotions.

Steve whimpered when he was done breaking down and slowly pulled away, looking at Soda. "Can I crash here tonight?"

"Just crash here forever. I don't want you going back to him."

"I agree." Darry said.

Steve jumped. When did Darry get there? "I don't wanna be a burden…"

"You could never be a burden, Stevie. I'll go with you to get your things, if you want."

Steve slowly nodded. "Thank you."

Soda ruffled Steve's hair.

Steve's dad burst in the door. "Steve, come home."

Steve squeaked and hid behind Soda.

Soda glared at Steve's father.

Darry stood in front of Steve and Soda protectively.

"W-what are you gonna do? Hit me again?"

"No! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" Mr Randle apologized.

"I'm not taking that shit anymore. I put up with your abuse for 10 years. Ever since Mom left, you've been the worst. I gave you ONE CHANCE and you fucked it up. I'm moving out for good this time. Fuck you, dad. Fuck you." Steve said emotionlessly.

"But Steve, look!" Mr Randle pulled a woman into the house.

"Hi, Steve. I missed you."

Steve blinked rapidly. "M-mom?"

The woman nodded. "Yeah, it's me. I'm your mom."

Steve's expression hardened. "Don't expect me to want a relationship with you."

"Why not?" Mrs Randle frowned.

"You walked out on me when I was 9 years old. I WAS 9! If you hadn't left, I wouldn't have suffered for so long! I don't even want to see you." Steve buried his face in Soda's back.

Soda turned around and held Steve.

"I think you both should leave." Darry said harshly, stepping aside.

Mrs Randle frowned more. "But he's my son."

"No. You stopped being my mother the second you walked out that door."

"I didn't raise you to be like this!"

Steve wheezed and looked up at her. "You're right. You didn't raise me."

Darry escorted the Randle parents out before it could escalate.


End file.
